Hell's Chariot
by Shyler
Summary: After a long hard day Integral attempts some sleep, but is interupted by a preist with ulterior motives. Alexander x Integral. Part 1 is up


**This is just the start of it, please let me knwo if i should continue. I love this pairing and i think they dont get the fics that they should. **

Hell's Chariot

Integral sat down at the small desk in her room, and grabbing a new cigar she sighed heavily at the day. She lit the cigar and began ciphering thorugh her paperwork. Even though she was intending on heading to bed soon she still had yet to even bother changing into night clothes. There was no point, something would probabaly happen that would cause her to have to get up anyway. She propped her head up lazily on her hand gazing at the paperwork she had no real intention of reading. The wind blew hard onto her window causing it to shake. She laid her head onto the desk to just "rest her eyes". However she was rudely awakened by the lock on the window finally giving way as the wind blew it open. She got up slowly and went to close the window and baracade it with a staff or something.

When she returned to her chair the room didn't seem right. She stood back up and got a few slow paces in front of her desk when she felt a couple stray peices of hair touch her face as a heavy breath passed her face. "Alucard, i have no time for this, i'm very tired. Your hide and seek can wait til tommorow." As she turned she was greeted with a face she did not anticipate.

"Good evening, Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing," the person said with a sly smirk.

The person laughed slightly and Integral's eyes widened, "A-a-an-anderson!"

"Correct! Now for your pize!" There was the soft soft of a blade tapping the ground as it was readied. Integral bit harder onto her cigar and turned to run. The room was small and Anderson was soon in front of her and backing her into a wall. "Hmph, i had figured you Hellsing pigs to be a bit more hospitable. My mistake!" Anderson laughed a little harder.

Integral's face hardened as she knit her brow. She took a long drag off of her cigar and moving the cigar to the side of her mouth she blew the smoke into Anderson's face. "Bastard..."

Anderson laughed even harder and slammed his hand against the wall and pressed himself against her, trapping her there. "Fiesty little thing, aren't you?" He smiled and leaned forward putting the end of her cigar between his teeth. WIth one swift motion he yanked the cigar from her mouth and spit it out to the side. "I like fiesty," he said in a low tone. Integral glared through her round lenses at the green eyed man.

"Hellsing will never submit to the Iscariot. We are the knights of the holy ord-" her words were cut off by Anderson's hand coming over her mouth.

"This isn't Hellsing and Iscariot. This is me and you." There was a clank of the blade he was holding hitting the ground. "It's been so long since i've been this close to the woman..." His words trailed off as he leaned in to her neck.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Integral slightly began to tremble.

"You get off on vampires don't you, Miss Hellsing?" He breathed onto her neck and laughed. Integral's eyes widened farther.

"What kind of preist are you!" Her words were sharp as she bit them out.

He smiled and leaned his face close to hers, "One of a kind." He kissed her hard as if it were a punishment, "And the name is Alexander."

Integral spit to the side as he broke the kiss, "What on Earth do you think you are doing!" She fought back the flush that came to her cheeks. The kiss was harsh, and yet it was her first.

"It seems like you liked that, well, maybe more wouldn't hurt, no?" He kissed her hard again, this time less punishing and more deeply. Her cheeks flushed a brighter red and she put her hand on his chest attempting to push him away. "What is this, madame?" he said looking down.

"Alexander Anderson, i'm requesting that you leave." Integral said keeping her face straight and ignoring the blush on her cheeks.

Alexander smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Request denied." His breath on her ear gave Integral a rush she was sure she did not want.

"You cannot keep me trapped here forever."

"No, you're right, i can't. But it will be fun to see how long i can." He laughed and looked down at Integral's clothing, "My, my, so late in the evening and still all dressed up?"

"There's no such thing as too late in the evening," she said sudenly wondering why she was defending her dressing habits to this unorthodox preist.

Alexander moved one of his hands to her cross and he romoved the cross, then the blue ascot. "I think, a lady as lovely as yourself, would look better -not- in a suit."

"I really could care less what you think," she bit trying to be strong, but she couldn't fight her knees getting weaker. This man was bewitching her and it was driving her mad. Alexander removed his long coat and gloves. Even with his hands off the wall, and she had the perfect chance to escape, Integral just couldn't move.

Alexander just stood with his body almost touching her. "I'm too much of a gentleman to rape a woman."

"Lucky me," Integral hissed with the most sarcasm she could muster.

"I'm also a man of class, we can move to the bed if you wish," he smirked and Integral's face grew angry.

"What makes you'd think i'd give myself to you!"

Alexander laughed softly, "I was taking my jacket off, you have every chance to run away and you didn't."

"Damn," she thought to herself.

Alexander pulled off his cross and tossed it off over to his jacket, then with a sense of style unbuttoned his shirt and threw that as well to his ever growing pile of clothes. "If you say no, i'll stop... but... say nothing at all," he smirked, "and you're all mine."

Integral couldn't bare it anymore. This man, regardless of who he was, was causing her to feel rushes through her body. She was tired of being Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing; Leader of the Knights of the Holy Order. Tonight she wanted to forget, and whatever happened afterward, she could take care of herself. Whatever she couldn't do, she had her wonderful pet, Alucard, who could handle it.

"What do you wish, madame?" Alexader cocked an eyebrow. Integral smiled slightly, and while blushing removed her glasses and sat them on the desk next to the royal blue fabric and gold cross. Alexander smiled at what was her obvious permission. He touched the buttons on her coat and carefully undid each one with one hand. In the meantime his other hand had found it's way into her blonde hair and to the back of her neck pulling her lips to his softly. He removed her coat and continued kissing her, all the while walking her back towards the bed. She sat down softly and began undoing the buttons to her shirt. Alexander mused at this and leaned forward causing her to lay onto her back as he propped himself up on his hands.

"This is our little secret," Integral said half asking and half telling.

"Absolutely, can't have people talking now can we?" Alexander smiled as Integral reached her last button and she untucked the rest of her shirt. Alexander lay a small kiss on her collarbone and moved her shirt open as she kissed out to her shoulder. "Hmm, you're so soft..."

"I'm not the hard bitch everything thinks i am, " she said laughing slightly and controlling her breath as she felt sensations all new to her.

Alexander looked into her eyes and chuckled heartily, "You're a virgin aren't you." Integral gasped and blushed an even brighter red than before. "Thought so," Alexander smiled. Integral noticed he too had pointed teeth. Not that of a vampire, just normal pointed K9s. They made his smile sinister, and very attractive. Integral cursed herself for becoming even more attracted to him. He removed her shirt slowly and leaned down kissing her now with the same hard passion as before.

"And your not," she laughed slightly. Her eyes trailed off looking all over him.

He smirked at her and leaned down to her neck, "haven't you ever wondered what it is humans find so sexy about a vampire's kiss?"

"No, but i have a feeling you're going to show me," she spoke softly and half catching her breath. She was excited just thinking about it. She felt his breath on her neck become hotter as he opened his mouth. Soon she felt his teeth on her neck, the sensation made her let out a small cry.

There was a knock on the door and Integral quickly tensed up. "Sir Integral, are you alright?" Walter's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, Walter! I just tripped. I'm heading to bed now though, you should do the same."

"Yes ma'am. Good Evening." Walter's boots made soft clunking noises as the walked away from the door.

Once the sound was completely gone Integral returned her attention to Alexander who was still just paying attention to her neck.


End file.
